


Love Talk

by Aiyaar



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, I guess???, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Will really likes to tease Nico
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Love Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something NSFW, my gods I'm embarrassed. Anyway, hope you like it, it's just pure porn and the boys are in love. I literally wrote it at 3 a.m. after my wet dream and like... Well, here it is now.

_WayV-Love Talk_

"Will!"

  
Nico screamed, arching his back as Will brushed his prostate once again. He was lying on his back, whimpering and sobbing from pleasure for already half an hour.

Will likes to tease him, driving him crazy with his touches and stimulation. He likes to make Nico come before they get to the full action. Will says he likes when Nico's a literal mess, so sensitive and fuzzy from all the pleasure.

  
"A-ah!" Nico moaned, almost whimpering, as he felt Will's hand working harder between his spread legs, already three fingers inside of him. He squeezed Will's forearm, scratching and leaving long red marks. "Will-"

  
"It's alright, baby." Nico would feel irritated about this wicked grin on the blonde's face if he wasn't delirious with pleasure.

  
Nico jolted his hips, curling his toes and with one last thrust inside him he came with a loud moan, arching his back as Will held him through his orgasm.

  
His mind was blank, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. He flinched a little when Will pulled out his long fingers with a wet sound. Nico felt his cheeks reddening and he opened his eyes, meeting Will's hungry blue gaze.

  
"Good boy." Will whispered, capturing his lips in a greedy kiss.

  
Nico whimpered when Will's leg rubbed his soft shaft just a little and feeling with his own hip a rather hard bump in the other's boxers. They weren't done yet.

  
Will pulled away, towering over Nico, who tried his best to avert looking him in the eyes.They've done it so many times and yet he couldn't help it but feel slightly embarrassed.

  
Nico opened his eyes at the sound of a bottle pop open, looking at Will stroking himself with slick, long fingers. He felt the heat in his stomach coming back once again and he squeezed the pillow as Will leaned closer between his legs.

  
"I'll put it in now." He heard Will's voice, hoarse from the arousal and a second later Will captured his lips in another hungry kiss.

  
Nico could never get used to this feeling. He felt pressure on his entrance, then a little pain as his muscles stretched with the intrusion. When Will was all the way in, he stopped, giving Nico time to adjust.

  
"I love it how you squeeze me so tight, as if it's our first time." Will groaned right in his ear, making Nico whine and jerk his hips.

  
Will started to move and Nico could feel this sweet, a little nagging ache in his lower back. He moaned, spreading his legs wider. Nico yelped when Will threw his legs on his shoulder, leaning down and changing the angle of thrusts.

  
"W-Will!" Nico rolled his head, opening his eyes as Will finally touched him right there. Will kept a fast pace, brushing Nico's sweet spot with every thrust.

  
Familiar feeling grew in Nico's stomach. He threw his arm up, feeling desperate to touch Will. Nico felt warm fingers around his wrist and before he knew it, a sharp pleasure pierced through him. He screamed as his second orgasm took him by surprise, making his back arch and toes curl.

  
Will stopped moving, looking at the boy laying under him. He took one of his ankles and left a soft kiss on it, brushing pale skin with his thumb.

  
"You look so beautiful when you come." Will smiled, making Nico shiver when he pulled out. "But I'm not there yet."

  
And a second later Nico lay on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow with muffled moans leaving his lips at the overstimulation as Will renewed thrusts. Nico sobbed when Will brushed his ravished prostate again. He felt Will's long fingers around his cock, gently stroking him.

  
"Will, I can't- No more-"

  
"Shhh, Nico, baby, sunshine, you feel so good." Will kept murmuring some other sweet stuff in his ear, nibbling at it with his teeth. His pace became sloppy, meaning Will was close.

  
Nico didn't think he could come again but when he felt that feeling in his stomach as Will's hot seed spilled inside of him, he opened his mouth in a silent scream as an intense wave of orgasm ran through him. His body went limp, drool running down his chin.

  
Nico could barely hear Will's groan through the buzz in his ears as he pulled out.

  
"Nico?" He only hummed in response. "Did you just came dry?"

  
Nico needed a moment to process what was his boyfriend saying. He absentmindedly noticed that there was no wetness on the sheets under his hips, except of the stains from before and Will's own cum streaming down Nico's legs.

"Hmph. I think so." He finally said, rolling on his back and brushing sweaty bangs from the forehead. Will flopped down next to him, pulling Nico closer to lie on his chest.

  
"Guess I can be proud of myself." Nico could hear how annoyingly smug his boyfriend was right now.

  
"Well, it felt kinda good." Nico shrugged.

  
"Kinda?! You had a fucking dry orgasm."

  
Nico blushed, burying his face in Will's shoulder. 

  
"Shut up." Nico mumbled. Will smiled, kissing him on the crown of his head. He looked down, but Nico was already asleep.

  
"I love you, sunshine." He whispered, closing his eyes, the warm feeling spreading in his chest as he heard Nico's breathing slowing down.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more NSFW with solangelo? No one asked but I will. I already have some ideas, yay  
> Also follow me on tumblr please  
> https://aiyaar.tumblr.com/post/639185532024455168/today-i-had-the-worst-nightmare-of-my-life-i-was  
> How do you hide a link behind a text can someone teach me?


End file.
